Breakeven
by Snowy Blue Ice
Summary: Mei's kind of like every other teen in Asperita City;; She's always dreamed of having a Pokemon! Lucky for her, Prof. Juniper sent her her first Pokemon ever! Mei, being the naive and dense girl she is, hasn't noticed Hugh's feelings for her since forever ago! Follow Mei and Hugh when they start their Pokemon Adventure together!..kind of. Sequel and LiveCasterShipping! Rated T.


Ermagerd..I recently just came back to fan fiction because of my new addiction...SEQUELSHIPPING!^o^

There aren't really that many stories on Mei x Hugh (cries) but I just feel like writing all my fantasies(lol) down and publishing it for the world to see~ - 3-I'm not sure though if I'll update very often, but if the sequelshipping stories I follow don't update regularly and if I die of boredom, I will certainly update!C:

Pairings of this story : MAIN pairing, sequelshipping! may have some livecastershipping as well, because there aren't many livecastershipping stories too. c;

***This story is based on my journey in pokemon white 2! I just restarted my game last thursday, and finished it 2 days later!(LOL. YES I DO HAVE A LIFE OKK)I'll use my memory of last week and-BLEGH I'LL STOP BABBLING AND LETS START WITH THE STORY~~!

* * *

-~~~Chapter 1~~~

9:00AM, Autumn

Pika! Piikkkaaa! PIKAAAAAAAAPIIIII!

"Arghhh..." Mei grumbled. She slapped her collectors-addition-pikachu-alarm clock she ordered from off the stool next to her bed.(hahaa wannabe ) Mei sat up, yawned, then went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Mei's "important beauty sleep" was disturbed by a weird sound from her window. She angrily stood up, and stood next to her window. She caught a glimpse of a very familiar navy blue bush. And apparently, that bush can throw pebbles. "Ughh, what do you want now Hugh..." Mei mumbled to herself. She opened the window and poked her head out.

"MEI! MEEEEEIIIIII! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hugh yelled. "UGH WHAT NOW HUGH?!" Mei yelled back. "Did you look at your calender?! Hurry, we have to find a girl with a big green hat!"

Mei's eyes widened. She completely forgot that she was going to get her first pokemon today! "I'll be down there in 5!" She yelled and closed the window. She hastily opened her closet to get out her usual clothes - a pink top tied with a bow around her neck under a sky blue and white quarter length shirt with a pink pokeball printed on the chest area. With her shirt, she wears frilly flared yellow shorts over black tights with pink socks. She picked up her bag and visor, making sure to put on some sunblock before her mom scolds her.

Mei ran down the stairs, almost as fast as a Jolteon. "MOMOMOM, I'M GOING NOW TO FIND A GIRL WITH A GREEN HAT AND I SLEPT IN AND HUGH'S ALREADY WAITING FOR ME AND-" "Mei!" Mei's mom exclaimed. "Calm down! You still have time before you have to find her, Professor Juniper told me she just got here anyway. Oh, and if Hugh's already here, just invite him in! "

"...Good idea! Thanks mom!" Mei chirped. She walked as fast as she could to the door(Because her mom didn't want her to run in the house) and looked around for Hugh. She didn't want to step out of her house because she didn't have her shoes on yet.

"Huuugh! Huuuuuuughhhh!" Mei whispered. Hugh came out of nowhere and startled Mei. "It's about time! Lets go Mei!" He grabbed her hand, about to pull Mei out of her house. "Whoa, chill Hugh!" Mei exclaimed. "I still haven't fixed my hair yet or have my shoes on. Mom told me to invite you in and have breakfast with us!" Mei beamed.

Hugh just stared at her, unamused. "Ugh, you take so long Mei! I need you to help me find Purrloin! I'll just wait out here for you. Be fast!" Mei just sighed and walked back in her house, leaving the door open.

* * *

Hugh and I went in EVERY house in the WHOLE city. We still couldn't find a girl with a big green hat! I sat down on a bench to take a break and sighed. Hugh stood in front of me, putting his hands on his hips. "Tired already? Come on, bagel buns! We're almost done!" I just looked up at Hugh and glared. "I'm not as strong as you, you vampire!" Hugh took a seat beside me. "Well, I guess a 2 minute break is okay."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Hugh was scratching the back of his head, his cheeks tainted pink. "Hey are you okay vamp?" I looked at Hugh, feeling concerned. "Are you sick?" Hugh looked at me, his cheeks getting redder. "I-I'm not sick! It's just that it's a little hot..." Hugh looked away. "Well maybe thats because your sweater is,like, literally choking you!" I teased. Hugh covered half his face with his sweater, looking down.

"Bwother!Swister!" Hugh and I looked up, only to see his little sister running up to them and waving. She tripped and fell flat on her face, and Hugh stood up to help her. She just shook her head and stood up by herself, trying to act independent. "I'm a bwig gwirl now bwother!" She smiled widely and put on her victory pose. She was so adorable! Unlike a certain scary vampire...

"What are you doing here, Hallie?" Hugh said, patting his little sisters head. "I'm jwust here to twell you and swister to twake care of your pwokemon and visit a lwot!" I stood up and sank to Hallie's size. "Of course we will Hallie!" I hugged her. She smiled widely and hugged me back. Hugh picked her up and threw her in the air. "We will, Hallie! Now go home, before mom and dad gets worried about where you are!"

Hallie whispered something in Hugh's ear which made his face really red. Like as read as a cheri berry. She skipped happily skipped home, humming the new hit song by Roxie, called Pokemon.

"Okay bwother! I hope you and swister will get married!" Hallie whispered in my ear and giggled. I think I felt my face get red at what she said, why the hell did she get that idea in her head anyway?! She skipped home while I just stood there, frozen and blushing. "Hugh? Vampire? Helloooo?" Mei pinched my nose, her face close to mine. I turned redder and looked away, towards the Asperita City Outlook. "M-maybe the girl is up there!" I changed the subject.

"Good idea! Lets go!" Mei ran off. I let out a small sigh and started chasing after Mei. "Hey, that's not fair! You get a head start!" I smirked. "Well, you'll just have to catch up!" Mei smiled widely. I easily caught up to her, surprising her.

* * *

"Okay...first one up the stairs...gets to make the loser do anything the winner wants!" I exclaimed. Hugh and I really liked to make bets. It made things more fun than they already were. "Alright!" Hugh mischievously smirked. "On three! One...two...four-" Hugh dashed up the stairs when I said four. "HAHAH YOU FELL FOR IT!" I laughed. I clenched my stomach because it was so funny. Hugh just turned red and walked back down. "Ugh..you..whatever." I calmed down and seriously counted down, a grin on my face. "One...two...three GO!" We dashed up the stairs. Hugh was taking 3 at a time while I took 2 at a time. Ugh, he was more fit than me.

Hugh reached the top less than one second before me. "Dammit...you win." I huffed. Hugh just had this victory pose, smiling really..mischievously. "Soo what do I have to do?" I asked. Hugh's cheeks turned a little pink. I swear, he must be sick. "I'll uhmm.. I'll save it for when I need it! You better remember!" He crossed his arms. "Eh, no fun..." I mumbled. I looked towards the beautiful scenery..and spotted a big green hat blocking my view! Wow, that's a big hat. I stared at it until I realized..WE FOUND THE GIRL WE WERE LOOKING FOR! I walked up to her slowly, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Uhh, miss-" "GAHHH DON'T TOUCH ME YOU- Oh, you must be Mei right?" The big green hat girl smiled. "Ohh, uhm the one and only~" I replied. Man, she freaked out. I heard Hugh snicker. "And who might that be?" The big green hat girl asked, looking at Hugh. "Oh, thats just a vampire named Hugh. Don't mind him." I smiled.

Bianca just giggled and said "Well, time to introduce myself! My name is Bianca, the assistant of the Pokemon Professor - Professor Juniper!Nice to meet you!" Bianca smiled with pride. "You look ex-act-ly like what Professor Juniper described! Blue eyes, brown hair tied in weird buns..." Bianca trailed off. Hugh snickered really loudly, as if trying to annoy me. I glared at him for a quick second, and grinned back at Bianca. "Oops, my bad! Anyway..I have a really, REALLY, REEEEALLLLY important request to ask you!" She smiled. "Will you pleeease help us complete the pokedex?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled really widely. Oh my Arceus, I'm so excited! "Oh, wow, thanks so much!" Bianca jumped with joy. "Your support will help our research move forward! Anyway, filling up the pokedex is totally fun!" She was looking for something in her big bag. "OKAY then..Ta-daaa! In this capsule, is the pokemon that will be your partner!" She smiled again, then held up a capsule. She pressed a button on her left side, and the capsule EPICLY opened and EPICLY released some smoke thing. I looked inside the capsule to see three pokemon, they were all so cute!

"Hmmm, I'm assuming this one's Tepig." I looked at the pokeball in the middle. "Yup, it is!" Well, I'm definitely not picking this one. Hugh already has a Tepig. I looked to the right. There was a cute little seal thing with freckles and a shell stuck on its chest. It was so cute! I might pick this one. "Is this a water type?" I asked Bianca. "Oh, yeah! That's Oshawott! Cute, right?" She giggled. "Right." I looked to the left to see...a green snake thing. It was looking at me with half lidded eyes. It looked interesting. "Is..is this a grass snake thing?" I looked up at Bianca. "Yup! That's Snivy! She's really independent and strong!"

Hmm.. independent and strong..I like that! "I'll choose Snivy then!" I picked up the pokeball and threw it in the air, being that bad aimer that I am, it almost hit Hugh. "Whoops, my bad..." I apologetically smiled at Hugh. "H-hey! Trying to kill me huh?" Hugh pointed an accusing finger at Mei. Snivy looked at me, and snuggled my leg. "OH MY ARCEUS YOU ARE SO CUTE!" I picked up my Snivy and snuggled it. I can hear Bianca giggle. "You picked Snivy..just like Touko..." She mumbled. "What?" I asked. Touko..sounds familiar. "Nothing! Anyway, would you like to name your Snivy?" Hmmm...Whats a good name? Oh, I know! "Alright! Snivy, your new name will be...IVY!" I jumped with joy. "Snii?" Snivy just gave me a 'wtf' look, and jumped down.

"Hey, bagel buns, whats that your holding?" Hugh pointed to my pokedex. "Oh, it's a pokedex. Bianca-" Hugh dashed past me so fast after I said pokedex. Wow, rude. I just looked back to see Hugh scratching the back of his head, probably asking for a pokedex. Out of pity, Bianca gave him a brand new red pokedex. Mine's pink, by the way. Hugh walked back to me, holding his pokedex like that one movie The Luxray King. (wannabe the lion king lol) "I have a pokedex too now!" Hugh beamed. I smiled. "Ha, but mines pink. And cute." It matches my shirt! "Ehh, whatever. OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Hugh smirked. Oh Arceus is this another bet I'll probably lose?

"Let's have a pokemon battle!" Hugh decided, holding his pokeball which contained his Tepig. "Sure! You decide what the winner gets!" I confidently said. Ivy was standing confidently next to me too. "Winner gets...free lunch for a week!" After Hugh said this, his cheeks were tinted pink again. I'll talk to him about his sickness later. "Alright! You better make sure you have a lot of time and money!" I declared. Hugh just smirked and sent out his Tepig. "Go, Tepig!" He threw his pokeball in the air like a pro, and his Tepig came out. "Tepig!" Tepig stared at Ivy. "We got this, Ivy!" I said to Ivy, and she nodded. I swear, she has got to be the cutest thing ever.

I decided to use my pokedex for the first time. **#004 Tepig. Male. Fire Pig Pokemon. 1'08" tall. Weighs 21.8lbs. It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. **"Oh my Arceus this is so cool!" This could really come in handy! "Ivy use leer!" I commanded. Ivy leered at Tepig, who cowered in fear. "It's okay, Tepig! She's not scary at all! Tackle her!" Hugh said, clenching his fists. This is so fun. Tepig shook its head and charged at Ivy. "Ivy, dodge and tackle Tepig!" Ivy was fast enough to jump out of the way. Tepig charged past her, and she tackled him. She slid on the floor, ending up next to Bianca's feet. "Oh, my." Bianca said. "WOOO! GO IVYY!" I jumped. Ivy put her hands, if you can call those hands, on her hips and smiled. Hugh ran up to his Tepig. "Come on, get up Tepig! Bear the pain! Don't worry, we can win this!" Hugh reassured his Tepig. His tepig nodded with confidence and stood up, glaring at Ivy. Whoa, he really wants to win. But I muse win this battle for free lunch! "Tepig, use Tail Whip!" Tepig wagged its tail back and forth. Ivy just stared at it, confused. "OH MY GOD THATS SO CUTE! CAN YOU DO THAT TOO IVY?" Ivy shook her head. "Snii, sniii! Sniiivy!" Ivy shook her head. She said it was too embarrassing. I face palmed.

"They're distracted! Tepig, use tackle!" Hugh smirked. Oh shit, I just distracted Ivy. Ivy had no time to dodge the attack! Oh shit. "Ivy, tackle him back!" Ivy and Tepig collided. Tepig was just lying there not moving, while Ivy just was just on the ground and got up. OMA(Oh My Arceus) DID TEPIG DIE!?"Tepig fainted! Mei wins!" Bianca exclaimed, jumping up with with excitement. "WE DID IT IVY!" I picked up Ivy and jumped up in excitement. Hugh was kneeling next to his Tepig, recalling it back in his pokeball. "Well, I guess I owe you free lunch, huh?" Hugh sheepishly smiled. Oh yeah thats right! "Yup! It's all you" I smiled. "This is so different from battling while pokemon! You're pretty strong, Mei..I can count on you now to save Purrloin!" Oh yeah..that Purrloin. I feel bad for Hallie now. I'll tell you guys the story later. "You guys are such strong trainers! I'm so jealous!" Bianca seemed so excited, but far away at the same time. "I bet you're strong too Bianca!" I smiled warmly. "Thanks Mei, but not really." Well, this is awkward.

"Cool. Well, I'm off now to heal my Tepig and go to route 19! Call me on the Xtransceiver, Mei!" Hugh said, running off. "Wait, don't you want to go toge...ther..?" I tried to stop Hugh, but he was too fast. Bianca just giggled. "Awwh, you guys are so close! So cute!" Bianca giggled to herself, her cheeks tinted pink. I think she was thinking about a certain someone..."Alrighty, lets go heal your pokemon at the Pokemon Center!" Bianca clapped her hands and started skipping down the stairs.

* * *

Oh god. That was long. Like seriously..long..(HAHAHHA THATS WHAT SHE SAID)

Okay sorry if its boring LOL. I decided to make Hugh the guy liking Mei, not the other way around. It's more exciting imo, because girls chasing after guys is...well there are too many mangas/anime/stories/everything like that. (well for what I've encountered.)

Reviews and critical criticism are welcome! Thanks everyone! C:

I use Notepad to write this lol. so if there are any mispelled words..then you probably know why C:

Oh, and, if you're confused about Hallie's way of talking, that's because she's a wittle girl and has a cute wittle accent ;3

I'd like to thank my good friend Diane, and by the way, shes awesome. lol


End file.
